kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Lorac Nosretsam
“I can’t imagine why a team would hate each other so much. I feel like this whole world is nothing but darkness. People are mean to each other, and the sky’s always so gloomy… when I give money to all those kids, I wonder if they’re even grateful, or just mocking me behind my back.” -Lorac to Nosam (src) Lorac Nosretsam (Numbuh -$) is the 10-year-old poorest girl in Ainigriv in the Negaverse, and the Negative of Carol Masterson. Despite having not a single penny, she is skilled at almost anything she does, except she's bad at computers. Some kids refer to her as the "Robin Hood of Ainigriv", because she steals from the rich and gives to the poor. She isn't a DNK operative, but an ally of Nega-Sector V. Her admirer and obsessed stalker is Nosam Atnalamid. Nextgen Series In Down in the Negaverse, Lorac infiltrates a military base and steals a horde of money before bringing it back to her friends at the park, letting them all have it. She notices Nosam watching her, and throws a pebble at his face. The boy expresses his usual love and admiration for her as he creates a statue of her out of water, but having no interest, Lorac leaves. Later, she encounters puppy that seems to be infatuated with her, but realizes that a tiny Nosam and Aliehs were on its nose. They explain that they entered a mysterious door - which Lorac deduces as a Minish Door, and despite Nosam's lovey, annoying shouts, Lorac agrees to help them. She first takes them to Nega-Sector V's treehouse to ask Nollid and Yrrah to help, but they have no interest, but suggest she go to Innus and Ycrad at Senippilihp, because they're psychicbenders. Lorac goes to Rehgallag Elementary to look up any boats to Senippilihp on a library computer - but breaks the computer when she angrily tries to turn it on, leaving tiny Aliehs to go in and fix it. With Aliehs's further help, she looks up a boat to Senippilihp, then steals a bike to ride down to the pier. The boat had already left, so Lorac puts the duo inside her mouth and swims in the oily water, managing to make it onto the boat. She climbs on its roof and prepares to rest for the night, but Nosam announces a bunch of favors he can do for her while she rests. She declines and expresses her annoyance for him, wanting Nosam to leave her alone after this is done, going to sleep and leaving Nosam to cry. She awakes after awhile and realizes Nosam made a water shield from his tears to protect her face from the boat's falling ash, to which she's thankful. She apologizes for what she said and agrees to maybe hang out with him once he's back to normal - 'long as he doesn't try too hard. She explains how she hated his friends' resentment toward him and wishes people in the Negaverse weren't so unfriendly with each other, wishing they didn't hate each other so much. The trio is suddenly ambushed by merkids from Anaeco, captured and taken to their base. Shortly after, DNKG agent, Annaira Eerfnud arrives to test a theorem by drowning Nosam and Aliehs in the sea. But the town is then attacked by Nimbi ships, and Lorac seizes the moment, chi-blocks Anna, and rescues her friends before stealing a merkid ship back to the surface. She rides it the rest of the way to Senippilihp, where they meet Innus Notirahc and have her resize Nosam and Aliehs back to normal. The three later hang out around Senippilihp. Sometime after, they come home, where Nosam and Aliehs begin to clean the Onion River, the former wanting to impress Lorac. Nosam brings Lorac to show her afterward as they find that Aliehs - who had fallen to the Posiverse to play with her Positive - was gravely injured, and strangely wanted to engage in masochistic activities. On Christmas, Lorac was invited to a party on DNK Moonbase, where Nosam gave her a mini ice sculpture of the two dancing as a present. Later on Hcram, Nerehc and Arorua found Lorac sitting by the Onion River. Nerehc asked if she wanted to join the Daring New Kids - surprising both girls at the new name he coined, but Lorac declines, saying it's better to help kids directly. When the DNK operatives are taken hostage in DNKG H.Q., Lorac had stowed away on a DNKG ship, gotten inside the base, and aided Emorej in stealing the card key to open everyone's cell. She also got into the vault to recover everyone's stolen items, except Sipa's wand, which was already taken by Ynnad. After Aluben's defeat, Lorac and everyone admired the sight of the now-peaceful Negaverse, standing with friends by the Onion River as Nosam was being clingy to Lorac again. In The Great Veggie Heist, Nega-V become the V-Thieves under Lorac's leadership to stop the Little Dad Mafia from acquiring the Five Healthy Wonders. She reveals to them the Nosretsam Vault, explaining that her family is a clan of thieves. She talks about a dangerous owl called Clockwerk, who fought their family centuries ago and was destroyed. The thieves are successful in stealing the Healthy Wonders from the Little Dads, until Enopac Egeb himself tries to stop him. The mafia reveals to be working for a resurrected Clockwerk, who wishes to use the Wonders to infect the world's produce with his hatred. While Nerehc Onu battles Clockwerk, Lorac convinces Egeb to take them to the Nosretsam Vault. She finds the Nosretsam Cane and uses the Art of the Phantom Thief to enter Clockwerk's subconscious and seal his soul inside the cane. After she locks the cane back in her vault, the Little Dads thank her for freeing them of Clockwerk's command. In Off The Way, Lorac and Nega-V throw a welcome party to Sector TG, made up of the tiny kids that had worked for the Little Dads. Lorac and Ydnew Llevram would be inspired to join the DNK and make their own sectors. Lorac sent out applications for worthy Master Thieves, and would come to meet Ssiew Eenhcs, Leic Spirithive, and Acificap Southeast as they join her sector. During a train heist filled with Nomekop, they rescue a strong boy named Hgielar, who would join their sector as the "muscle." In Vs. the Under Army, Lorac sneaks her way to Sauron's tower while Leic keeps his army distracted. Lorac makes use of her Thief Style and successfully steals his Ring of Resurrection. As Lorac throws the ring into the lava, destroying Sauron, the Dark Lord expresses his hatred for Hobbits (thinking Lorac resembles a Hobbit). Battles *Lorac vs. Annaira Eerfnud. *Battle of DNKG H.Q.. *Lorac vs. Dnis Ogeid. *Lorac vs. Clockwerk. *Rescuing Hgielar. *Lorac vs. Sauron. *Field Day! *Nega-$ vs. Fixit and Klunk. Appearance Lorac wears a dark-brown, short, raggedy T-shirt, puffy grayish-brown shorts, has dirty bare feet with dirt under her toenails, and messy disheveled puffy blonde hair. She has blue eyes and parts of her skin are faintly brown with dirt. She also has a few cuts. Personality “I always thought that money makes people crazy. In those fairytales I used to read, those princes and princesses were mean to everyone, and they only loved each other because of their money. That’s why I didn’t wanna be like that. I wanted to feel like I was more… free. Free from that stuff that turns people evil.” -Lorac to Nosam (src) Lorac is a loving and caring girl who gives whatever money she finds to people who need it. She sees no point in wearing flashy clothing and wants nothing to do with the craze that money creates. Despite her sweet aura and dirty appearance, she has great dislike for animals, and prefers to stay away from them. She is usually annoyed with Nosam Atnalamid's attempts to charm her and wishes he would just back off, but after a short adventure together, she decided to give him a chance. Lorac hates how almost everybody hates each other, and even DNK operatives in the same sector don't see each other as friends, and wishes people could be more happy. Abilities Contradictory to her Positive, Lorac is skilled at almost anything she does, from climbing trees, shooting guns, wielding swords, and is an excellent jumper and platformer. She's very nimble and light on her feet, able to rush inside a military base undetected and take out guards like nothing with her acrobatic martial arts. She also knocks how to chi-block, as she did so with Annaira, a waterbender. Taking on the role of her clan of thieves, Lorac is able to channel chi to her feet for a variety of stealthy maneuvers, such as hopping along the tips of pointed poles or roofs without hurting her feet, sneaking up quietly, or even grinding rails or lasers. She can also use Chi Concealing to hide from specialized senses. By using the Nosretsam Cane, Lorac can perform the Art of the Phantom Thief, in which she can seal a victim's soul inside the cane, having to use this on the powerful Clockwerk. Final Smash "I can beat you with just a light touch!" Lorac's Final Smash is Light Breach, where she simply runs around nimbly and chi-blocks every enemy she gets to, disabling their movements. Weaknesses Lorac knows nothing about computers and couldn't work one to save her life. Not proficient in this one skill drives Lorac to madness sometimes. Being with no weapons most of the time leaves Lorac vulnerable to people with powers or weapons, namely controlling powers like psychic or bloodbending, if she doesn't maneuver herself. Stories She's Appeared *The Great Candied Adventure (Carol's transformation) *Down in the Negaverse *Seven Lights: The Side Stories *Return to the Negaverse Trivia *Lorac is voiced by Kerry Williams like her Positive. *Lorac somewhat resembles a Hobbit from Lord of the Rings, due to her brown attire, bare feet, and thieving skills. Sauron mistook Lorac to be a Hobbit during their "battle." *Her appearance and personality mirror that of her opposite, Carol when she was cursed by the Magic Caramels. *Her design was based off of Mila from Zelda: The Wind Waker, a blonde rich girl who was stripped of her wealth and had to result to thievery. **In fact, it's unknown where Mila actually lives or goes to at nighttime. The same is true with Lorac. Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Negative Category:Martial Artists Category:Allies